Loyalties
by Blue Eyed Shadowhunter
Summary: This is what I hope will happen in Season 5. Alicia begins to question where her loylties truely are. Will or Peter? Will she stay at L&G or will she jump ship?
1. Chapter 1: Truth

**This will be what I want to happen in season 5. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth

Alicia sat on her bed, a glass of wine in her hand and the bottle on the nightstand next to her. She had the house all to herself, her kids were staying with Peter. They had all gone to the celebration, but she had stayed behind. She could put the facade of the perfect wife, on any longer. It was more tiring than anything, much like her marriage had become of late.

She loved Peter, but she wasn't in love with him, she never had been. She had only been in love with the idea of being the good wife, the perfect mother. But she wasn't going to leave him, she couldn't. Her children would suffer too dearly, if she did, she had promised herself that her kids would never have to go through the struggle of their parent's divorcing, like she had. She couldn't put them through that, if her happiness was the price to pay for her children to not have that then so be it. He didn't seem to see that these were the only reasons that she had ended the affair.

Will. The name had found it way into her mind. She missed what they once had, the friendly banter, the after work drinks, him alwaying knowing how to make her laugh. But she couldn't jeopardize the life she had built for her children. She couldn't shatter the family, just so she could be happy, she couldn't let them suffer. She wished that he would understand that. She did love him, more than he knew, but she had to put her family first. Their happiness above her's, no matter what, that was the right thing.

The knock at the door brought her back to reality, away from her train of thought. She opened the door, Kalinda smiling holding a paper bag with no doubt more wine Alicia moved out of the way letting Kalinda in.

"I can see you have already started without me." Alicia laughed at her friends friendly banter. The pair sat on Alicia's bed talking while sharing a bottle of wine or two. They talked for hours, both happy with having their friend back.

"Alicia, I need to tell you something. It's about Peter, you should know but I'll only tell you if you want me to." Alicia looked at her friend, unsure if she wanted to know. She didn't want another reason to not want to be with Peter, another reason to resent him at times.

"What did Peter do?" Her eyes closed, hoping it wasn't about him cheating on her again.

"The 30,000 votes for Peter were fraudulent. Peter's campaign rigged the vote."

"He cheated." She was blunt, she sadly had thought about it many times. Kalinda nods, confirming her accusation. This made her question everything else he's ever said or done, for that matter. It was frustrating how little she trusted him.

"Kalinda, could you do me a favor?" Kalinda nods. "I want you to investigate Peter for me."

Kalinda looked at her. "Are you sure?" Alicia nods.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know the chapter is short, the next one will be longer. (I hope!)**

**-BESH**


	2. Chapter 2: Will

**Hey Guys! Sorry for making you guys wait so long. This chapter was very stuburn. I never quiet like how it went. I knew how I wanted it, but I could never get it to that place. But I finally got it, so ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Will

Kilanda walked into Will's office, he didn't bother to look up knowing who it was.  
"Will, I need that tape of Peter's election votes." He looked at her skeptically.  
"Who is it for?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Umm...Is it going to be anyway harmful to the firm."  
"Not to my knowledge." He sighed, taking the video out of his desk.  
"Alright, but does Alicia know about this?" Kilanda nods, taking the tape from him.

* * *

Will's office door bursts open, then slams shut. He looks up to see Peter Florrick standing in front of him.  
"To what do I owe to pleasure of the Senator's visit?" Will putting on his best smile, like he always did with the jurors and judges in court.  
"Cut the crap, Will. You and I both know why I'm here."  
"I don't believe I do."  
"I told you to stay away from my wife, and now she's demanding a divorce. You want me to believe that this was all just Alicia and that you had nothing to do with it."  
"If you did you would have punched me..." Will looks him straight in the eye. "Wait, that's not why you came here, is it? You came here because you want someone to blame, for your cheating on Alicia again." Will came from behind his desk. "Who is your secretary or some hooker, which one is it, Peter." Will didn't even think, he just swung his arm. It connected with Peter's face, making him fall back on the floor. "Alicia deserves so much better than you! So much better!"  
"Like you." Peter sneers.

Peter stood and Will turned his back to him.  
"Get out of my office, before I call security." He didn't bother looking to see if Peter had actually left, his mind was too busy in his thoughts. He didn't know if he should tell Alicia about his talk with Peter, telling the truth that Peter was cheating on her again. He didn't want to see her hurt again. He remembered the night the scandal broke out, the night Peter confessed. Alicia had come to see him, tears in her eyes. Heart-Broken.

What he wanted more than anything was to be able to protect her. He wished that he had had the balls to tell her the way he felt before Peter. Before he allows his mind to think about what he's doing he runs out of his office, gets in his car and drives. He doesn't stop until he gets to Alicia's apartment. He runs up the stairs, and when he finally gets to the door. He knocks, hoping she will answer.

He watches the door open, and Alicia standing in front of him. His heart beating faster and faster as he basks in her beauty, even if all she was wearing was a pair of sweats and a Cubs jersey. She was perfect to him in every way. He took a deep breath, calming himself down.  
"Alicia, can we talk, please." She looked at him skeptically, but let him; leading him into the living room.  
"The kids are out with Peter." He knew otherwise but didn't say anything.  
"Alicia, I want to get something off my chest. I've been carrying this with me since collage, it's something I should have told you along time ago..."  
"Will." He put his hand up.  
"Alicia, please I need to say this." He waits until she nods letting him continue. "Alicia, I love you. I'm in love with you, and have been since Family Law. You are the strongest women I have ever met. I know that a relationship is not exactly what you want right now. I understand that, I get it. But I want you to know that I will never hurt you the way that Peter has, you don't deserve to be treated that way. You deserve so much more than that. I would protect you when you need it, I will comfort and hold you. I will always be here for you. No matter what." He sits down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Slowly and gently pulling her into him, silently aware of the tears streaming down her face. Nothing more is said, nothing more is needed to be said.

* * *

He put her arm around his neck, picking her up. He carried her to her bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed. A hand grabbed him, he looks down at Alicia holding on to him.  
"You're leaving?" He looked at her confused.  
"Uh..Yeah it's late. I should probably go."  
"You don't have to go, Will." He looks at her, her red eyes, from her crying. After thinking for a minute, he climbs into the bed with her. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Get some sleep, Alicia." She rolled over curling up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! You guys now what to do!**

**-BESH**


End file.
